Enter The Fear Room
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Kim gets trapped in a restricted room during a college field trip. Can Ron and Monique save her before Fear steals her soul? And how much time will they have until the poisen takes full place? COMPLETE!
1. Trapped

**Enter The Fear Room**

**Summary:**

Kim accidently locks herself up ina restricted room during a college field trip. Can Ron and Monique save her before Fear steals her soul? Rated for mature themes, some frightening scenes and moments, and some foul language used.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And this time, I brought a Horror/Romance genred story with me! The beginning may not start out scary, but by the second chapter, things will get really suspensful and horrific. Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Trapped**

"Girl, you were amazing up there!" 20 year old Monique exclaimed as 20 year old Kim Possible exited the stage and into the backstage.

"Hey, no big!" Kim said, "Where's Ron?"

"Said he was gonna get you something." Monique answered, "Nothin' else."

"Hey, Kim!" 20 year old Ron Stoppable greeted, running towards where the two girls were. He stopped infront of Kim and handed her a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "For you, m'lady!"

"Oh, Ron!" Kim flushed, accepting the flowers, "You're so sweet! Thank you!" - Kim sniffed the flowers - "They're beautiful!"

"I thought you were gonna freak out on stage for your first concert!" Monique said.

"There's nothing to fear but Fear itself." Kim answered.

"Really?" Ron asked suspeciously.

"Well, to me it is." Kim said, "I can do anything. But, I'm still getting older. I don't think I can keep up with saving the world for too long. I'm getting back pains. I have a life-lon disease, and I'm a college student pop star! Maybe I should give up hero work. The villains don't attack anymore anyway."

"Quit saving the world? No way!" Ron cried, 'You're Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything! You can't just throw it all away!"

"Ron, it's a risk I'm willing to take!" Kim said, exiting the studio, "I mean, fighting leukemia is enough. Fighting villains will just make things worst. I'll stick to celebrity life for now. Hey, at least it's not another normal life."

"True." Monique said slowly.

"Field trip's tomorrow morning." Ron said, 'Get ready for a trip to the Museum of Supernaturality!"

"Supernaturality..." Kim said disapprovingly, "I don't like the sound of that. Becoming a Sprite-kin and a monkey for a day was enough."

"We're talking about real supernatural things here, Kim!" Ron exclaimed, "We're talking about ghosts, spirits, ancient curses-"

"Bad magic." Kim added, emphasizing on the word, bad.

"Kim, it's not like you're facing Fear itself, y'know." Monique said.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow on the bus." Kim said.

* * *

"Whoa." Kim awed.

"Take a look at this place, it's huge!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron was right. It was huge. The walls were almost invisble, and lights danced around the black bulding. Glowing spheres also shot around the building.

"Hey," Kim wondered out loud, noticing a door, "What's behind there?"

"The Fear Room." the Tour Guide answered, "Nobody dares to enter. not even our employees. Anyone brave enought to enter, never comes out alive. We had several people go in there. Haven't come out since."

"Maybe that's why it says it's restricted." Ron said, pointing at a sign that read; "Restricted Room. Do not enter."

"Can I check it out?" Kim asked the Tour Guide.

"I advise you don't." the Tour Guide answered, "Come along, now! Let's view the wonderful experiances of supernaturality."

While Ron and Monique followed the Tour Guide with their class, Kim stayed behind, and opened the door. The room inside was dark.

"No big." Kim smirked, and entered.

Just as she did, the door shut behind her and locked her from the outside. Kim whirled around the face nothing but darkness. She felt for the door, but it was no longer there. Nothing but air and darkness.

She felt a chill run down her spine. She felt dizziness. Her leukemia was reoccuring again. This time, it was worse.

Kim didn't know what was happening, but she knew one thing for sure...she was trapped. In the Fear Room.

* * *

Imagine having to stay in a dark room with no way out...shudder I don't even wanna think about it! This story was inspired by a nightmare I once had, and I hope you'll enjoy it. If you like movies like The Ring and The Bogeyman, then you'll love this! The next chapter is Chapter Two: Fear's Poisen. Until then, see ya!Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Fear's Poisen

**Chapter Two: Fear's Poisen**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Two: Fear's Poisen. This might get a little bit scary, but it will still be enjoyable! Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Welcome to the Fear Room, my dear." a voice said.

Kim spun around in shock to see a man with long black hair, blood-red eyes, pale skin, and wearing a black robe, a meter away from her.

"Wh-who are you?" Kim asked.

"My name is Raef." the man answered, "And I am honoured, to have the famous Kim Possible enter my property."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, "I've never seen you in the Colorado area, nor anywhere I've been. There's no escape to this room, so how did you know about me in the first place?"

"We both have something in common." Raef answered, "We fear nothing, but Fear itself."

"Then, you won't mind helping me get out of here, do you?" Kim requested.

"I'm afraid that not even I know the exit to this dreadful place." Raef answered with sarcastic pity in his voice, "Although, you can try and attempt."

Kim got furious. She ran the opposite direction from Raef, and began feeling the dark air around her. Not a single wall forever. She began to hear the cold laughter from the other person in the room.

Kim soon felt fear creep up her spine. She was never this scared before. She whirled around to face the laughing demon and cried, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is not really Raef..." the demon cackled as he shifted forms, "Turn my fake name backwards to reveal my true identity."

Kim shifted the letters of the name around in her head.

Raef... Fear...

"You're..." Kim said hoarsely, "You're..."

"Fear itself." the demon cackled.

Kim felt the black vapour from Fear surround her. Then, she felt the cold hands of Fear on her skin. The next thing she felt was a piercing pain in her neck. It felt like needles were prickling throught the side of her neck. It was really Fear's fangs, digging into Kim's skin and injecting Fear's Poisen into her body, making her vulnerable enough for her soul to be sucked out little by little starting within several hours.

Kim screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear.

* * *

Ron's mind jolted awake when he heard a familiar blood-curtling scream.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Monique asked.

"Kim..." Ron asked, "Where's Kim?"

"Now that you think about it, she wasn't with us throughout the whole tour." Monique said, "You don't think..."

Ron's expression furrowed. "Kim's in trouble. Big trouble. Monique, brace yourself, we're entering the Fear Room!"

"We're WHAT?" Monique exclaimed.

"Is Kim our friend our not?" Ron snapped, grasping his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, fine!" Monique cried, "Let's just hope we could find her and get ourselves out of that place before it's too late!"

"Ready?" Ron cried, "Rufus, you ready?"

"Uh-huh!" Rufus sqeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Then let's go!" Ron shot the door open and entered. Monique followed after. When the two entered, the door shut closed behind them and disappeared, bringing the wall with it.

"Hey!" Ron cried.

"Let us - whoa!" Monique almost fell forward, but was saved by Ron and Rufus.

"That was close." Monique sighed with relief.

* * *

Kim felt the presence of her friends. She could see them through her blurry vision.

This was the Fear Room. Anything was possible. She closed her eyes and spoke to Ron through her mind.

* * *

_"Ron..."_

"Huh?" Ron jolted up, "Did you hear something?"

"No." Monique answered.

"Nope." Rufus squeaked.

_"Ron..."_

"Okay, now I know I heard something!" Ron cried.

_"Ron, get yourself and Monique out of there! Take Rufus with you! Don't let Fear find you!"_

_"No, we're not leaving without you!" _Ron yelled in his mind, tears sufficing, _"Just tell me where you are and I'll go looking for you!"_

_"Ron, look down." _Kim answered, _"You'll see my blood."_

Ron looked down to see red liquid through the dim lights.

"Is that-" Monique squealed.

"Kim's blood." Ron whispered, following the trail of blood with his eyes, until he saw a limp body at the end of the trail. Kim's body and clothes were drenched in her own blood.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! But it's pretty late, and I have to get ready for school tomorrow! Next chapter will be Chapter Three: Courage. Until then, see ya! ;-) Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. Courage

**Chapter Three: Courage**

_Author's Note:_

_This is where the Rated M part comes in. There is a bit of gore in here and one sexual scene. There is also oneswear word in here.If you think you can't handle it, then don't read it! Here's Chapter Three: Courage. Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Kim!" Ron screamed, and ran up to the half-concious body. He found where the source was coming from: two fang marks with purple-green colouring encrusting it.

"Kim, what did Fear do to you?" Ron whispered close to tears. He carefully picked up Kim's limp body, drenching his hands in her blood, and held her close. He felt the clammy wet blood stain his shirt.

Kim's skin was pale, and some parts of her body and face were covered in blood, both dry and wet. Her clothes were heavy with soaked up blood.

"Oh my..." Monique cried in shock, "What happened to her?"

"Oh no..." Rufus squeaked.

"Fear's Poisen..." Kim mustered in a hoarse whisper, "Don't be afraid of him...Don't be afraid of anything...Don't let him get to you..."

"I believe that you know this young lady here..." a cold voice cackled.

As Kim's eyes closed shut, Ron, Monique, and Rufus turned to face Fear himself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ron demanded, feeling not a single bit of fear within him.

Fear sensed it and got furious.

"DO YOU WANT THE EXACT SAME THING HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIEND HAPPENED TO YOU?" Fear screamed.

"Bite me if you'd like!" Ron cried, showing no fear, "Bite me like how you did to Kim!"

Fear was about to attack, until Kim stood up with strength and cried, "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

A stream of light escaped from Fear's physical form. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he bellowed angrily.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Kim cried, regaining her strength, both physical and mental.

As another stream of light escaped painfully from Fear's body, Kim's wound healed, but the poisen didn't.

Before another stream of light escaped from his body, Fear threw Kim into the murky waters, as the lights disappeared and Fear was healed.

"GET HER BACK!" Ron demanded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Monique yelled at Fear, who was cackling.

"If you want her back, you'll have to save her yourself." Fear cackled, disappearing into the shadows, "Before my poisen does."

Without even thinking, Ron dove into the murky waters.

"Ron!" Monique cried. Rufus managed to jump out of Ron's pocket before his owner dove in. Monique and Rufus went around the murky pool to the other end, where they were under a spotlight from the early morning sun, out of Fear's harm.

* * *

The pool was 2 stories deep, and when Kim was one story down the pool, Ron caught her body.

Without thinking, Kim pulled Ron into a kiss. A kiss that lasted for several hours, as the two were being floated upwards towards the surface.

During the several hours of the kiss, everything seemed to be silent. The taste of the kiss was still sweet, yet they were in bitter waters. The murky waters made Kim's long hair move slowly and gracefully. Neither dared to depart, for both of their lives depended on it.

* * *

Chapter Four: Escape from the Fear Room Part One is the next chapter. Until then, see ya! Please review! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. Escape From The Fear Room

**Chapter Four: Escape From The Fear Room**

_Author's Note:_

_The final chapter. Enjoy until the sequel, "Final Destinantions!" Review please! Until later, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim and Ron gasped for air when they reached the surface. Kim began to choke on the bitter water. Ron swam to where Monique and Rufus were waiting.

"Thank goodness, you're safe!" Monique sighed of relief. Rufus sighed of relief also and slumped against Monique's cheek on her shoulder.

"Kim, you alright?" Ron asked as Kim stopped choking.

"I'm fine..." Kim gasped for air, "Thanks. I thought I was gonna die down there."

"Right now, we need to get you outta here." Ron said, helping Kim up on her feet, "You already have leukemia and that isn't good. Not to mention the curse has already caused enough trouble."

"C'mon." Monique said, "If we go through the lighted areas, there's a lower chance of getting caught by Fear."

"Let's hope the trail leads to where the exit is." Kim said, "Apparently, we can't go through the way we came in."

"Let's hope so." Monique replied.

Rufus leaped into Ron's pocket as the three friends ran down the lighted areas.

Soon, when they reached the final light, they saw an opening above, where sunlight leaked through.

"There it is!" Ron exclaimed.

_"YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME?" _Fear's voice bellowed.

"Jump up! Now!" Monique cried.

The three held hands and leaped out into the opening.

The three soon found themselves at the top of the museum's building. The students and teachers from Middleton College, and the staff of the Museum of Supernaturality, stood at the bottom, where they stared up in horror in the three's positions.

"They escaped from the Fear Room!" a staff member exclaimed. The others gasped in amazement.

"The only two questions that come to my mind is, where's Fear, and how in the world did we jump that high and ended up a meter away from the opening?" Kim wondered out loud.

"This museum is full of surprises." Monique mumbled.

Then, there was a crash behind them, as Fear broke through in his true form.

"Fear!" the three exclaimed angrily.

"Congratulations, you were the first three to find the exit." Fear growled, "Too bad your glory won't last long..."

"Kim! Look out!" Monique cried as she and Ron jumped out of the way.

Kim closed her eyes, as she prepared to meet her death.

Ron furrowed, and ran towards Kim.

"Ron!" Monique called after him. Rufus chittered and dived back into Ron's pocket.

Ron held Kim close to him.

"Don't be afraid, Kim..." Ron whispered into Kim's ear, placing a necklace around Kim's neck, "You injured Fear before, you can kill him now... Just don't be afraid, Kim. Don't be afraid..."

Kim opened her eyes and looked up at Fear angrily.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Kim cried, feeling more braver than last time. The necklace around Kim's neck began to glow brightly as the displays in the museum began to interact with the light from outside.

The necklace began to form a ring of light around herself and Ron, as a light from the necklace itself shot through Fear, making Fear scream in agony.

"Go, Kim!" Monique cried.

"Kim, you can do it!" Ron hollered over the screaming wind from the necklace, "Just believe in yourself! Believe that you can defeat him! You can do it, Kim! You can do it!"

"Fear me, mortal!" Fear growled.

"Why should I?" Kim yelled angrily, "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

The beam of the necklace widened, destroying Fear completely.

"I will have my revenge!" Fear vowed before he disappeared, "When your first child has her 16th birthday, I will return, and feed on her soul for as long as it will take!"

Then, Fear disappeared. And so did the glow of the necklace.

As Kim and Ron sighed in relief, the crowd below began to cheer and applaud.

The three friends and Rufus looked down at the crowd.

"Ready to jump?" Kim asked her friends.

"You bet!" Ron smiled.

The three held hands and jumped off of the buidling. They landed gracefully on their feet infront of the cheering crowd.

Ron then spoke up as the press began taking pictures.

"Kim, I want to ask you something..." Ron said.

Kim turned to face Ron. "And what's that?" she asked.

Ron kneeled on one knee, took out a small velvet box, and opened it, to present a diamond ring to Kim.

Kim and the others gasped.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Ron said, "Will you marry me?"

Kim was speechless. Then, a smile spread across her face. "Yes! Yes!"

The crowd cheered as the couple hugged each other.

Then, after gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, the two leaned forward, and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

(3 months later...)

"Kim, do you take this man's hand in marriage?" the bishop asked.

"I do." Kim answered.

"Ron, do you take this woman's hand in marriage?" the bishop asked.

"I do." Ron answered.

"Ron, you may now kiss the bride." the bishop replied.

Ron lifted Kim's veil, and shared a heavenly kiss with her. The crowd cheered.

When the couple departed, Kim turned her back on the audience, and threw her bouquet to the audience. The one to catch it, was Monique.

* * *

(15 years later...)

"Casey, c'mon! Get off the ice and come in for lunch!"

Casey Stoppable skated off the ice and ran into her family farm house to meet her parents inside. Her birthday was tomorrow. But little did she know, that her parents were fearing that day...

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

_**Look out for the sequel book to "Enter The Fear Room," "Final Destinations."**_

Summary for "Final Destinations:" Kim and Ron are now married, and their daughter is turning 16. But on that day, the greatest fear of the two will return to haunt their daughter.

* * *

**_Check Out These New Series And Books!_**

**Spheres: A Kim Possible Story:** First Book, "The Power of The Spheres," now up! Inspired by the hit Korean Manhwa, "Spheres." Rated K+

**Kim Possible: The Parenting Files:** The sequel series to the original Kim Possible. Kim and Ron are married, and they have a daughter named Casey. What will happen when Drakken and the other villains escape from jail after 17 years? Rated K

**Lotus Legends Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi**: The first of three movies in the"Lotus Legends: A Kim Possible Story"series.

**Pokemon Generation #2:Slipping Under**: Book two of 12 in thePokemon and Kim Possible Crossover series, "Pokemon Generation."


End file.
